


【授翻】When We Were

by Opack_CIvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opack_CIvan/pseuds/Opack_CIvan
Summary: 小天狼星借酒浇愁，莱姆斯想帮他。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【授翻】When We Were

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When we were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704033) by [ikipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikipie/pseuds/ikipie). 



客厅里的沙发覆满灰尘并且吱吱作响，一点都不舒服。小天狼星半躺在沙发上，视线迷失在恐怖的绿色壁纸里，他指间挂着一个先前还装着一些酒的酒瓶子。他别无他路，只能从酒柜里拿出第一瓶酒。就此下去，他被酒精毒死他都不会感到惊讶。他的家族，是一个充斥着狠毒之人的危险家族。他讨厌他们的所作所为，但更恨他不得不被锁在这间屋子里的事实，就像他的儿童时光，现在也没好上多少。晚上，在黑暗笼罩的房间里梦魇和回忆折磨得他奄奄一息。他从阿兹卡班逃离后再次被关进了另一间监狱。他把手放在眼睛上，可能只是为了掩盖他眼角的微光，也有可能只是为了不再看见那张令人作呕的绿色壁纸。  
小天狼星没有察觉到莱姆斯的出现，他在门口悲伤地凝视着他。在格里莫广场渡过的最开始几天十分地艰难，包括清洁他们可能要用的房间、魔法和迷宫似的房子里隐藏的诅咒，和克利切谈话以及组织新的凤凰社。这些使他想起了第一次巫师战争时旧的回忆，他宁愿将其遗忘在脑海中最黑暗的角落。看到这种状态的小天狼星并不是什么新鲜事。  
莱姆斯在他的旁边坐下，打了下他的腿试图让他给自己在沙发上腾出点空间。这吸引了小天狼星的注意，他放下手斜看去。  
“噢，是你。”小天狼星声音嘶哑，重新看向绿色壁纸。  
“那该是谁呢？如果看到你这样，没人会想搭理你。”  
小天狼星冷笑，“操。”  
重归寂静。唯一能听到的声音是楼上的脚步声和他们的衣料与精细的沙发面料互相摩擦的声音。  
小天狼星抬起手，把酒瓶凑到嘴边轻啜一两滴酒液，但酒瓶被人夺走了。小天狼星猛地抬起头，额头被挤出一道道褶皱，他用他所知最冒犯的表情看着他。“嘿！”  
莱姆斯不赞成地挑起一边眉毛，小天狼星叹了口气。  
“你承诺过在哈利回来后再也不喝酒了，小天狼星。”他提醒道，把几乎空掉的瓶子放在脚边两亩地上。  
“我知道，我知道。”他承认着，用手抹了一把脸。然后，小天狼星直直地看向他的眼睛，“这很难，好吧？”  
莱姆斯什么都没说地点了点头，他把手放在了另一只手上。那只手很冷，几乎结冰了。自从他离开阿兹卡班以来，他似乎没法摆脱寒冷，尽管他周围的人，衣服和房子是暖和的。  
“你知道如果你想倾诉，有我在这儿，不用去碰那些酒瓶子。”莱姆斯说。  
小天狼星让自己更多地埋进沙发里。“我明白，莱姆斯，我感到……孤单。”他艰难地说。  
莱姆斯低下头，“你不是一个人，你有我，你有哈利……”他安慰地握紧那只手。  
“我知道但我很难摆脱这些……这些感觉。”他用耳语般的声音说，“我曾仅与自己的思想作伴12年，而这些思想并不是愉悦的。当我在那的时候，我感觉到冰霜一寸寸地侵蚀着我的骨头，而一切就像静止了一样。”  
小天狼星瑟瑟发抖。莱姆斯希望对方能够更加信任他，并能够与他无所不谈。就像以前，在战争之前。  
“当我变成大脚板的时候抵抗起来会更容易，不管是寒冷，还是摄魂怪那讨喜的吻。第一年我还不知道它们对动物不起作用……”他的声音变得哽咽、渐渐消失，好像他要吞咽一个在他的喉咙里形成的绳结。  
“你知道吗，十二年后的虚无，我第一次感觉到一点儿开心是我成功看到了哈利的时候。我不知道他一个人拖着霍格沃茨的大行李箱在干什么，我只想靠近他。就像以前那样。”他说，“我不知道如果我变形，是否会吓到他，我害怕。也许他早就知道我是谁了……但那时候找到彼得更重要。”  
小天狼星不再说了，“没人知道莉莉和詹姆会如何看待我们。”  
莱姆斯难过地笑：“会觉得我们是一群倒霉蛋。”  
天狼星笑着点头，又很快恢复平常。  
“你还记得我们年轻的时候吗？【1：Ricordi quando eravamo ancora degli illusi?】第七年之后，我们想要的就是进入世界前的最后一次庆祝。 那个在詹姆家的派对。”  
“我当然记得，”莱姆斯说，他记得可清楚了。他们所有人挤在一间屋子里，烂醉如泥，他们想要忘记外面正在打仗，而他们也会成为战争的一部分。那里的所有人都希望这个傍晚能一直持续下去，就像停留在一张照片里。那一定美极了。他们开怀地笑着，年少而纯真。  
“詹姆穿了那件，”小天狼星咯咯地笑，“那件可怕的毛衣，我至今还能想起莉莉看见那件毛衣的时候的脸。不知道她是被吓到了还是被恶心到了。我是实实在在地被恶心到了。”  
莱姆斯也露出怀念地笑容，“你穿的那件也没好上多少。”  
“呃，莱姆斯，别这样！事实上你喜欢的不得了。”小天狼星转过头为了能看他看得更清楚。他在笑着，满眼都是他。  
莱姆斯翻了个白眼，“你说得对。”他还是承认了，然后收到了对方一个胜利的笑容。  
“你花了一点时间才回答。”  
“别太得意，那条裤子永远都会想让人自戳双目。”莱姆斯笑着摇摇头。  
小天狼星的灰色眼睛是冰冷的，即使他们在嬉笑玩闹。它们总是冷冰冰的，但如果你仔细看，当他没有在谈论凤凰社、或者被困在阿兹卡班的糟糕回忆的时候，他的眼里会有点点滴滴的欢喜。它只是被掩埋，隐藏了。莱姆斯知道，他在那个晚上就已经失去了自幼相识的小天狼星，但比之更早，当小天狼星坚信自己就是叛徒而凤凰社想要抓捕他的时候，一切都开始崩溃了。在相隔的十二年中，他们生疏了许多。从幼年起搭建的一切都崩塌了，而现在的情况比之前更加艰难，他们没有时间与精力去思考或尝试。他们对遗留的东西感到满意，在这样的黑暗时期也许足够了。  
“我们曾是一群愣头青。”莱姆斯说，他笑得悲伤。  
“我们只是年轻。”  
他们像停留在回忆里。小天狼星疲倦的脸紧贴着沙发的靠背，几乎碰到了莱姆斯的肩膀，他也没放开对方的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1：不知道怎么翻译】如果有人知道怎样准确翻译请告诉我！  
> 第一次翻译，比想象的要难太多了。因为意大利语是小语种，找校对也找不到OTZ  
> 读得时候顺顺当当的，可当把它再用中文写下来却没有我想象的那么容易。总之，希望你们看得开心！


End file.
